Vehicles, such as motorized vehicles and electric vehicles have been around for some time. Vehicles provide a means that enable humans to drive from place to place. In today's world, vehicles have become an indispensable mode of transportation, and provide the freedom to travel at any time of day and for various distances. Vehicles can be publically operated or can be privately owned. Humans most commonly operate vehicles, no matter the type, whether electric or combustion engine based.
In recent years, technology has been advancing, yet accidents occur far too often. There is a need for ways to implement technology to assist drivers to avoid or reduce accidents.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.